


Sticky Sweet

by tameable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nutella, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tameable/pseuds/tameable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek share some sticky sweet kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I was eating apples with Nutella and this came to mind.

Stiles was snacking on apple slices when Derek walked in. He hastily hid the Nutella he was having them with behind his back.

"Hey, Sourwolf. Want one? They're good for you," Stiles said, offering out a slice, his fingers sticky with juice. Derek replied "You do realize eating them with Nutella doesn't make them healthy anymore."

Ah, yes. Stiles had almost forgotten his freaky wolf-nose. And that way he had of stating questions, instead of asking them. And his stupidly gorgeous face. Okay, maybe not his face, but it was still hard to believe Derek was actually his boyfriend.

Derek came up behind Stiles, wrapping his arms around him where he was perched on the edge of a stool. Stiles moved the jar of Nutella from around his back as Derek started nuzzling along Stiles' neck, all along his jaw until he reached his lips.

Stiles tasted like the sticky juice from the apples, and the chocolate of the Nutella. He'd probably never get used to kissing Stiles. He was all sweetness and nice smells, like home. Like mate.

Reaching an arm around Stiles, Derek grabbed hold of the jar of chocolate spread and ran off.

"Derek!" Stiles shouted. He pouted until Derek yelled for him to come to the bedroom.


End file.
